


The Sex Talk

by Aishuu



Series: Too Much Information [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurapika finishes punishing Gon and Killua for asking the wrong questions, Gon needs an explanation from Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therhoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/gifts).



Gon usually healed pretty quickly, but that didn't mean he didn't resent the numerous abrasions Killua and Leorio had caused Kurapika to inflict upon him. Gon was a good-natured boy, but he also had a well-developed sense of fairness. He didn't get why Kurapica was so angry, but had the sneaking suspicion that it was somehow Killua's fault.

After leaving – through a door he hastily created in the wall to avoid further evidence of Kurapica's wrath - he dragged Killua back to the apartment they were sharing, feeling extremely sulky. He might have been in a better mood if Kurapica had landed a couple of hits on Killua, too, but Killua had managed to avoid injury.

So. Not. Fair.

Killua was snickering a bit as he rummaged through their refrigerator for a snack, looking for something chocolaty. Of course, he'd already eaten everything with cocoa in it, so he had to settle for some of Gon's favorite snacks. Gon was okay with that; at least it was healthier than what Killua usually ate. And there was chocolate milk, so Killua wouldn't go through withdrawal.

"Why was Kurapika so angry?" he asked, still not comprehending what had caused the usually level-headed Kurata to flip out. "The film wasn't that good."

Gon didn't have high opinions of porn. It looked like wrestling matches that ended with a double K.O. - the results were a foregone conclusion. It was really terribly predictable.

Killua gave him a pitying look. "I guess it's time for you to learn about it. What do you know about sex?"

"Sex is used to make babies," Gon said simply. He'd seen numerous animals in the forests engaging in such activities, and that usually meant offspring would appear months later.

"And it's also supposed to be a lot of fun. But Kurapika is the kind of person who is embarrassed to talk about it, so he wasn't happy to find out we'd seen him and Leorio together."

"I don't get it," Gon said. "Huntress was about two girls, and Kurapica and Leorio are both guys. How can they have sex?"

Killua choked on his chocolate milk as Gon stared at him trustingly, waiting for an explanation.


End file.
